A Lista
by teen-girl
Summary: Existem três segredos na Sala Comum dos Slytherin: o tapete, o banquinho para pés e a Lista. Tradução da fic de Random Little People.


Sinopse: Existem três segredos na Sala Comum dos Slytherin: o tapete, o banquinho para pés e a Lista.

Nota da Tradutora: Malta, esta fic é uma tradução da fic The List, da autora **Random Little People** :) vejam as outras fics dela, ela é muito boa! Bom, ela não sabe português, por isso ela não pôde ler esta tradução que eu espero que esteja decente eheh. Comentem, sobre a tradução, sobre a fic em si, não tenham medo, eu não mordo! Podem também deixar comentários para a autora, que eu traduzo e mando-lhe :)

* * *

A Lista

Hogwarts está cheia de segredos e nem mesmo Albus Dumbledore alguma vez afirmou conhecê-los todos. Para os primeiros anos as entradas das salas comuns das outras Equipas são secretas e os degraus falsos de algumas escadarias surpreendem os que estão "fora do segredo". Mais tarde vão conhecendo algumas passagens secretas, a entrada para as cozinhas e as palavras passe para a casa de banho dos Prefeitos e outros esconderijos. Ainda mais tarde vem o conhecimento dos locais que o Filch se esquece por vezes de verificar após o toque de recolher e onde a Trelawney esconde o seu abastecimento de sherry.

Existem três segredos na Sala Comum dos Slytherin: o tapete, o banquinho para pés e a Lista. Os estudantes parecem esquecer-se de que o seu Chefe de Equipa foi um estudante um dia, por isso não falam muito dos segredos, com medo de que ele possa vir a descobri-los.

O tapete é uma enorme obra prima verde e prata, uma das muitas que cobrem o chão frio de pedra e tornam a sala agradável. Contudo, este tapete em particular acredita-se ter sido criado pelo próprio Salazar. Duas serpentes em tamanho real foram cuidadosamente bordadas num dos cantos na forma das iniciais SS. Diz-se que come Sangues de Lama.

A geração actual de alunos nunca viu o tapete em acção, mas ter um _Sangue de Lama_ dentro da _sua_ Sala Comum seria impensável, ainda que ele lá estivesse apenas para testar os rumores. Ainda assim, um Tapete Comedor de Sangues de Lama é algo de que se orgulhar.

Os alunos desconhecem que o Professor Snape sabe demasiado bem acerca do banquinho para pés. Uma vez e não há muito tempo, uma jovem professora de Transfiguração chamada Professora McGonnagall marcou como trabalho de casa a tarefa estranha de transformar objectos inanimados em seres vivos, mais especificamente pequenas peças de mobília em pequenos mamíferos, visto que ninguém tinha conseguido cumprir essa tarefa no tempo da aula. Determinados a mostrar a sua apetência para a magia, que possuíam por direito de sangue (ou talvez determinados a não deixar que algum Sangue de Lama Ravenclaw lhes passasse à frente), os Slytherin formaram um grupo de estudo de emergência e passaram a semana toda a tentar dominar o feitiço. Finalmente, com algum esforço, Snape mudou o padrão dum inocente banquinho para pés em xadrez antes de o fazer explodir em estilhaços.

"Impressionante", riu-se um carismático aluno mais velho, antes de reparar o banquinho e explicar a Snape durante uns bons cinco minutos como era o complicado movimento de varinha para a transfiguração correcta. Depois disso o feitiço tornou-se bastante fácil e eles transformaram o banquinho num ouriço, num rato, num sapo bastante feio e num gato malhado; e Severus Snape passou a idolatrar Lucius Malfoy daí em diante.

O banquinho para pés ainda tem um padrão axadrezado e mia quando lhe dão um pontapé. (E, de vez em quando, Snape é tentado a fazer outro como um presente de Natal para Minerva.)

Contudo, acerca da Lista – que é totalmente merecedora de letra maiúscula – Snape não sabia nada. É uma adição bastante recente à Sala Comum dos Slytherin, enfeitiçada de modo a que ninguém de fora a possa ver. Não é que alguém se sinta embaraçado por ela, mas é apenas um bocado de pergaminho e seria muito fácil para alguém de fora se ver livre dela se o quisessem, ou os elfos domésticos pensarem que era apenas um bocado de lixo e a deitassem fora, ou algo do género.

É apenas um bocado de pergaminho colado à parede por cima da lareira principal por um Feitiço de Fixação para que toda a gente que saiba o que ali está a consiga ver. Não parece nada de importante, apenas uma lista de nomes escritos a tinta preta com muitos estilos diferentes de caligrafia.

O primeiro nome é _Terence (Terry) Higgs_. O resto da escola lembra-se de Higgs como um Seeker médio dos Slytherin, se é que se lembram de todo dele. Miles Bletchley e o resto dos seus colegas de quarto recordam-se de um rapazinho pequeno com um nariz ranhoso que cresceu e se transformou num rapaz magrinho com um lenço de assoar enorme que eles costumavam esconder depois do treino de Quidditch.

Os jornais lembraram-no por um dia como um meio sangue com a honra duvidosa de ser membro de uma das primeiras famílias assassinadas na Segunda Guerra. Oficiosamente houve outros, deliberadamente ignorados pelo Ministério, mas era complicado ignorar a Marca Negra a pairar sobre a casa de uma família conhecida pelos seus laços de amizade com os Montague.

A Lista não existia quando o Terry morreu, mas quando foi começada ninguém disse nada enquanto Miles escrevia cuidadosamente o seu nome na primeira linha.

O segundo nome está quase cravado no pergaminho, como se escrito por alguém determinado a cumprir bem a sua tarefa. Isto é bastante apropriado porque praticamente descreve a vida de Richard Bole. Ele tentou e falhou quase sempre em tudo o que alguma vez lhe pediram. O seu hábito de agir sem pensar, se é que ele pensava de todo, fez dele um grande Beater, segundo o Capitão dos Slytherin, e um filho muito obediente.

Tão obediente que quando o seu pai lhe ordenou que lutasse contra quem quer que se aproximasse da sua casa, enquanto ele e a sua mulher faziam apressadamente as malas com os seus bens mais importantes para uma súbita viagem à Suíça, Richard atirou duas maldições e um feitiço a dois Aurors que se materializaram no jardim em frente da casa. Ele e os pais foram para Azkaban e Richard recebeu um beijo do Dementor.

Marcus Flint rabiscou _Richard (O Melhor Beater de Sempre) Bole_, poliu a sua varinha com um sorriso sombrio e partiu para a infame prisão de feiticeiros onde chacinou três dos Aurors que guardavam o barco usado para transportar prisioneiros pela Ilha antes de se tornar o terceiro nome na Lista.

O quarto, _Graham Pritchard_, não devia estar escrito ali. Ele não devia ter estado em casa naquele fim-de-semana. A ala hospitalar de Hogwarts era perfeitamente capaz de tratar um aluno com sarampo, ainda que contagioso, mas a Sra. Pritchard era bastante antiquada e o Sr. Pritchard tinha feito doações substanciais à escola, por isso Graham foi mandado para casa mesmo a tempo de ver um grupo de Devoradores da Morte a interrogar o seu pai.

Havia demasiado sangue no chão para poder ter sido um simples homicídio.

A mão do Malcom tremia demasiado ao colocar o nome do seu melhor amigo no papel, então Blaise tirou-lhe gentilmente a pena das mãos.

Vieram as férias do Natal e _Albert Derrick_ (outro jogador de Quidditch), _Suzanne Parkinson_ (tinha encaracolado o seu cabelo para o Baile de Inverno) e _Persephone (Sef) Critchley_ (que faltava ao pequeno almoço frequentemente porque odiava levantar-se cedo). Passou a Páscoa, veio o Verão e os estudantes saíam do Salão Principal agarrando o Profeta Diário e murmurando "Slytherins Devoradores da Morte".

Greg enroscou-se num dos sofás confortáveis e Millie sentou-se ao seu lado, quase o tocando. Daphne olhava para ninguém, com o braço de Blaise em volta dos seus ombros, e Theo olhava para o chão.

_Draco Malfoy_, que recebeu a marca porque queria que a sua mãe sobrevivesse, e fez como o seu pai lhe mandou e depois não fez; _Vincent Crabbe_, que o seguiu pois é isso que os amigos fazem; _Severus Snape_, que sempre defendeu os alunos da sua Casa, não importasse como; a sincera _Pansy Parkinson_ que cuspiu no olho do seu irmão quando este a amaldiçoou;_ Adrian Pucey_, cuja irmã mais nova, que era uma cepatorta, foi morta pelos idiotas dos Muggles e uma das suas estúpidas máquinas de guiar; o quieto e sensível_ Tracey Davis_, no sítio errado à hora errada.

Fora da Casa de Slytherin, existiam Devoradores da Morte e Vítimas e o Mal. Se houvesse uma placa comemorativa quando a guerra acabasse, qualquer dos lados vencesse, nem todos os nomes na Lista seriam lembrados. Dentro da Casa de Slytherin havia a Lista. Se se gostava de alguém era possível odiá-lo ao mesmo tempo, "Devorador da Morte" não queria dizer "maldade" e toda a gente merece ser chorada.

Os sétimanistas Slytherin não viam muita razão para deixar a sua Sala Comum. Theo perguntava-se se alguém ia notar se eles se deixassem ficar ali quando a escola acabasse e nunca partissem.

Talvez se pudessem tornar o quarto segredo.

* * *

Nota final: Então? Flores? Pedras? O que acharam? Deixem uma review, por favor, sim? Não custa nada :) 


End file.
